A Sombra do ArcoÍris
by Hatara-L
Summary: O destino tramou contra Sakura e Sasuke... Depois de dois anos o como estarão os corações desses dois jovens shinobis marcados cada um por seu próprio sofrimento, que inevitavelmente liga um ao outro? Outro casal querido se forma nesta one-shot...


**_"Falando aos Corações..."_**

Era o último dia de festival em Konoha. Os moradores da famosa Vila Oculta da Folha divertiam-se tranquilamente entre as barracas e com as brincadeiras. Casais felizes dançavam ao som de canções que falavam de amor e amizade.

Tudo era bastante tranqüilo entre aqueles que possuíam uma vida simples, nada de shinobis, clãs ou lutas, conheciam apenas a vida caseira e o trabalho comum.

Porém, um velho grupo de shinobis conhecidos nosso encontrava-se neste festival. Razões para comemorar não tinham a única coisa que se via ali eram rostos tristes, pois depois de dois anos e meio de muitas aventuras a separação era inevitável, era preciso crescer... Há alguns anos eles já haviam amargado uma perda que lhes doeu muito... Sasuke que havia deixado a Vila, traído seus amigos e seguido Orochimaru atrás de poder.

O laço que os uniu nesse tempo tornou-se muito forte,e duas queridas amigas estavam prestes a partir em uma missão que talvez não tivesse retorno. Seus nomes: Sakura e Hinata.

Sakura e Hinata haviam crescido bastante e agora elas desfrutavam orgulhosas do título de jounnins. Ambas haviam entrado para a Anbu e tornado-se ninjas rastreadoras e uma difícil missão fora dado a elas. Um antigo e poderoso ninja da Vila havia desertado e fontes diziam que ele estava passando-se pelo Kage do País da água, e a missão delas era encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta!

De todos os presentes, duas pessoas eram as mais inconformadas, Ino e Naruto.

_Sakura, por que você foi entrar na Anbu? O trabalho lá é muito rigoroso, nós mal temos tempo pra conversar e agora essa missão idiota! Por que não se tornou uma sensei ou uma ninja médica trabalhando no hospital?Disse a amiga chorando.

_Bem, você sabe... Desde que... Bom, já tem dois anos e... Eu vou ficar bem, eu sei me cuidar!Disse Sakura com uma leve perturbação em seu rosto.

Ino, sem poder conter a emoção e preocupação abraça a amiga. Com muita ternura e comovida Sakura devolve o abraço e beija a face da bela jovem que o trazia inundado em lágrimas.

A certa distância dali, Naruto estava no velho balanço que ele costumava sentar desde muito pequeno, sempre que se encontrava triste. Havia apenas dois dias que ele resolvera declarar o seu amor a Hinata e descoberto que ela sempre o amara. Logo ele que sempre se viu sozinho e rejeitado não podia imaginar que no silêncio alguém sempre lhe devotou amor, assim como ele fizera por tanto tempo com Sakura. Naruto melhor que ninguém pôde compreender todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou sua amada Hinata. Quando descobriu essa maravilhosa verdade, entendeu que mesmo não sabendo, o amor dela o alimentava no silêncio e dava a ele forças para continuar o seu caminho, mesmo ele desconhecendo a real situação.

_N-Naruto, disse Hinata aproximando-se dele com uma expressão serena no olhar. _Você sabe por que eu me tornei mais forte? Foi por você, eu sempre acreditei que você era capaz de se tornar qualquer coisa que quisesse, e eu sempre sonhei estar ao lado desse homem maravilhoso. Eu não queria ser fraca e precisar ser protegida, eu queria estar a sua altura, para lutar ao seu lado! Disse a jovem encarando-o não como dantes, trêmula e envergonhada, mais como uma mulher orgulhosa de ser amada e do que havia se tornado.

Naruto sentou-a em seu colo e abraçou-a bem apertado, como se quisesse fazê-la entrar dentro dele, para que nunca pudessem se separar...

"_**Há de ficar comigo uma saudade tua...**_

_**Hás de levar contigo uma saudade minha..."**_

_Mais Hinata, eu demorei tanto para perceber meus sentimentos por você, eu sou mesmo um idiota, se eu tivesse percebido antes... Se pelo menos o hokage me deixasse ir com vocês... Disse Naruto não podendo mais esconder as lágrimas dos olhos.

_Naruto, você precisa ficar aqui para proteger a Vila, você sabe que com a ameaça da Akatsuki, com Sasuke junto de Orochimaru e agora esse perigo que vem do País da Água as pessoas aqui e tudo o que nós amamos precisam ser protegidos... Agora que eu sei que me amas lutarei com todas as minhas forças nessa missão só para voltar pra você, afinal de contas, meu coração está com você... Disse Hinata envolvendo o jovem adolescente em um abraço apaixonado e beijando-o em seguida.

"_**Dentro em pouco partirei**_

_**Mas não vou de todo não...**_

_**Deixo contigo a minha alma**_

_**E também meu coração..."**_

Longe dali Sakura, depois de ter conversado com seus amigos, preferiu caminhar sozinha pela Vila, lembrando de tudo por que passara até ali. Sem perceber, afastara-se demais da cidade e já adentrava pela floresta. Cansada de andar, deita sob uma velha árvore e fecha os olhos, numa doce melancolia. Podia-se ouvir ao longe a música vinda do festival... Várias memórias surgiram na mente da menina, o dia em que se tornara ninja, as atrapalhadas de Naruto e até o que teria acontecido se ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele, mas logo esse pensamento deu lugar à imagem do primeiro dia em que vira Sasuke e todos os poemas que havia feito, desde menina, inspirada no amor que sentia por ele...

_**"Tudo se perde. A esperança...**_

_**A fé... A ilusão querida**_

_**De uma jura que enganou**_

_**Tudo!Menos a lembrança**_

_**De quem a gente na vida**_

_**Primeiro amou..." **_

**_***_**

_** "E fico sempre assim esperando**_

_**Esse amor que não veio...**_

_**Esse amor que não vem..."**_

Aquela era uma bela tarde de outono. O céu neste dia estava particularmente singular, o tom de azul-intenso combinava com um rosado que surgia além do horizonte. O leve vento que soprava levava embora as poucas nuvens que havia. Folhas secas caíam pelo chão dando belos matizes a paisagem.

"_**Há tanta, tanta doçura**_

_**Na tarde calma e serena!**_

_**Parece que alguém procura**_

_**Um pouco dessa ventura**_

_**Que faz a tarde serena."**_

Porém, havia algo a mais naquela tarde serena. Em cima da mesma árvore, uma figura surgia por entre as sombras... Seu aspecto era impressionante, o contorno do corpo indicava uma pessoa que treinara arduamente por muito tempo, seus olhos negros como a noite nos levavam a nos perder nas profundezas de obscuridade que revelavam. A sua expressão era algo que não se podia decifrar, o que escondiam aqueles olhos?

"_**Há, nesses olhos, sombras de mistérios**_

_**Que quererão falar quando sorriem?**_

_**Que quererão dizer quando são sérios?"**_

Alheia a tudo ao seu redor, Sakura estava deitada no chão trazendo em seu rosto uma expressão de agonia. Disse então a si mesma: _Eu não vou chorar mais! E mantém os olhos fechados, como se assim pudesse conter as lágrimas que teimavam por cair...

"_**Saudade-esse mal estar,**_

_**Esse gozo no sofrer,**_

_**É vontade de lembrar**_

_**Do que se deve esquecer..."**_

De repente, uma voz firme e conhecida chama pelo seu nome, fazendo-a pensar que ainda estava a sonhar:_Sakura...

Cuidadosamente, com seus lábios pequenos e rosados profere bem devagar o nome daquele que tanto amou, como se estivesse com medo de que as recordações, único alento que possuía, pudessem também abandoná-la: _Sasuke...

"_**Pensava em ti profundamente, quando**_

_**Chegaste... E tão absorte me sentia,**_

_**Que, ao ver-te, apenas sorri contente,**_

_**E quedei duvidando**_

_**Se eras tu que chegavas realmente**_

_**Ou se era em pensamento**_

_**Que eu te via..."**_

Ao abrir os olhos, eles fixam-se em um olhar vindo de cima. Eram os mais profundos e lindos olhos que já vira na vida. Levantou então assustada não acreditando no que via, porém, quando olha novamente para o alto da árvore ninguém está lá. Começa então a gritar com todas as forças:_Sasuke, Sasuke, onde você está? De repente, um corpo coloca-se em frente à bela Kunoich. A proximidade dos corpos causou uma leve perturbação em ambos.

Sakura, afastando-se um pouco e nervosa com o que acabara de ver pergunta:_Sasuke... O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke, com uma singeleza incrível no olhar ignora a pergunta da menina e só consegue dizer com a voz embargada:_Você está tão bonita quanto antes...

_Tão bonita quanto antes?Que brincadeira é essa será o Sasuke realmente? Seria algum ninja com um jutsu de transformação para me enganar? O Sasuke nunca havia dito nada parecido com aquilo pra mim! A única vez que ele me disse algo que tivesse um pouco de afeto foi quando nos vimos pela última vez, apenas um obrigado... Pensou Sakura com um pouco de ressentimento no olhar.

O jovem continuou a olhar para a menina, deixando-a mais nervosa ainda. Sem dar chance de ela fazer qualquer movimento para se afastar dele, Sasuke, com suas fortes mãos envolve a cintura da menina e a puxa para perto de si. Ele a sente tremer sob seus braços, e aproxima seus lábios aos dela. Ela não podia resistir... Seria aquele seu primeiro beijo de amor? Ela nunca havia beijado Sasuke e nem ninguém antes, e depois que ele foi embora ela havia trancado o seu coração para o amor...

Aproximando seu rosto ao dela, Sasuke pôde sentir o suave perfume da kunoich. Era um cheiro de flor que exalava de seu corpo forte, porém delicado. Aquele aroma fazia-o sentir como se estivesse num jardim de delícias. Seria possível aquilo estar mesmo acontecendo?A menina não tinha dúvidas, era mesmo ele, nunca poderia se enganar. Convencida de que se tratava dele, ficou totalmente entregue ao momento, fechou então os olhos e disse o nome dele mais uma vez, como se ao dizer aquelas palavras, pudesse ouvir o som do próprio amor..._Sasuke...

Ele por sua vez não desviava o olhar dela, tinha medo de que se tirasse os olhos dela por um momento ela se desfizesse como uma nuvem de sonho...

Antes de beijá-la Sasuke diz:_Sakura, eu...

De repente, ela sente um golpe em seu estômago. Ao abrir os olhos, vê o punho dele fechado, ainda no local. O ferimento fez um pouco de sangue escorrer sobre seus lábios. Com os olhos lacrimejantes olha para ele, porém não tem forças para falar, apenas desmaia, fazendo o peso do corpo cair sobre ele. Sasuke então a segura nos braços e sem mostrar qualquer expressão no rosto, coloca-a cuidadosamente deitada no chão.

Alguns metros dali, Hinata e Naruto estavam procurando Sakura, pois já havia passado muito tempo desde que ela saíra. Hinata estava usando seu byakugan para procurar melhor pela floresta, quando consegue ver, por detrás de algumas árvores Sasuke golpeando a amiga. Sem ele perceber, ela se aproxima dele por trás e o ataca, fazendo-o também desmaiar. Corre então em direção da amiga:_Sakura, você está bem? Pergunta angustiada, mas sem obter resposta. Vendo que não era grave o ferimento que Sasuke causara em Sakura, sente-se aliviada, e então decide pegar alguns cipós que havia ali para amarrá-lo.

Pouco tempo depois, Sakura começa a abrir os olhos. Estava com o estômago bastante dolorido e um pouco zonza. Tenta se levantar, porém Hinata diz:_Calma Sakura, você ainda não está bem para se levantar!

_Mas... O que foi que aconteceu? Diz Sakura hesitante ao falar.

_Eu é quem pergunto, a única coisa que sei é que Sasuke lhe deu um golpe bem feio!

_Ah, sim... Agora eu me lembro... Porque ele fez isso? Diz Sakura sem entender o que acabara de lhe acontecer.

_Sakura, é melhor chamarmos o pessoal, o hokage tem que saber que Sasuke está aqui!

O rosto de Sakura mostra preocupação. Ela não consegue disfarçar e Hinata percebe a mudança que se fez na amiga._Sakura... Sakura... Pergunta Hinata, mas Sakura parece não ouvir nada em volta dela. Ouve apenas o turbilhão de pensamentos que invadem sua mente.

Finalmente, Hinata consegue tirar a amiga daquele transe em que estava. _Sakura, o Naruto está por perto, eu vou chamá-lo e...

_Não, por favor, não o chame... Não diga a ninguém que ele está aqui! Eu preciso falar com ele! Diz Sakura com um olhar suplicante para a amiga.

_Mas Sakura... Porém, Hinata entendeu o que acontecia com a amiga, viu que não poderia tirar-lhe aquele momento, aquela oportunidade de esclarecer as coisas. Tinha a consciência que era preciso dar uma chance para o amor se expressar livremente, assim como acontecera-lhe à dois dias. Não teve forças para dizer não a amiga, embora estivesse preocupada por sua segurança, foi até a menina e com uma imensa ternura no olhar abraçou-a bem forte e disse:_Está bem, mas cuidado Sakura e... Boa sorte!

"_**Tenho pena de quem se desespera**_

_**No desengano de um amor perdido;**_

_**De quem da vida nada mais se espera,**_

_**Porque foi por alguém desiludido..."**_

Sakura retribuiu o abraço e lágrimas de agradecimento desceram-lhe sobre a face. Uma voz conhecida estava a ecoar pelo local, era Naruto que chamava por Hinata e Sakura._Eu já vou antes que ele chegue, pode deixar, eu darei uma desculpa para o seu sumiço! Disse Hinata deixando o local apressada. Mais à frente, encontrou Naruto.

_E aí, algum sinal dela?

_Sim, eu já falei com a Sakura. Ela me disse que voltaria para casa, pois queria descansar, afinal de contas amanhã o dia será longo!

_Ah sim... Está bem! A propósito Hinata, eu decidi que vou junto de vocês nessa missão! Não me importa o que diga o Hokage, quando ele souber já estaremos muito longe! Não vou perdê-la de vista nunca mais, tô certo! _Mas Naru... E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele a puxa pela cintura e dá um beijo apaixonado... Hinata por fim rende-se a vontade do menino._Está bem!

Sakura estava agora sentada sobre uma pedra esperando Sasuke acordar. Ela o havia desamarrado, pois sabia que aqueles cipós não seriam uma barreira para ele. Ela o olhava longamente, mas agora não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. O que estaria pensando? Alguns momentos depois, Sasuke começa a recobrar a consciência. Depara-se com uns olhos que o observavam como se estivessem o analisando. Ele a encarou sério e firme. Um grande silêncio fazia-se entre eles, até que Sakura começou a interrogar-lhe, trazendo à tona a ninja rastreadora da Anbu que era:

_O que faz aqui? Disse em tom áspero

(Silêncio...)

_O que faz aqui? Mais silêncio... Porém, uma brusca mudança se fez em seu comportamento. Com a voz embargada, e cabeça baixa perguntou:

_Por que fez aquilo?

A mudança da menina surtiu efeito nele. Seus olhos, de inexpressivos que estavam agora mostravam uma expressão preocupada. Porém, antes que ela pudesse olhá-lo novamente, ele volta à indiferença de antes e diz:_Eu é quem irei acabar com aquele shinobi!

_O que? Diz Sakura não entendendo.

_É isso o que você ouviu, ele era um espião de Orochimaru na aldeia da folha. Mas nos traiu e foi até o país da água para tomar o poder. Ele sabe de muitos segredos de Orochimaru. Essa missão não é para você, então fique aqui e não se meta em meu caminho.

Recobrando a coragem de antes e com um brilho estranho nos olhos Sakura diz:_Você não está entendendo Sasuke, você é quem está no meu caminho, se quiser me impedir, terá que lutar comigo. Agora eu não estou desprevenida como antes!

Ela então se prepara para fazer o sinal de mãos, e desfere um golpe contra ele. Ele, porém, não revida. Caído no chão e vendo que ela não iria parar até ele desistir, Sasuke diz:_Está bem, eu quero saber se consigo derrotá-lo!

Sakura enfurecida grita:_Desculpa boba! Vamos, levante e lute comigo, não sou mais aquela menina fraca e indefesa de antes! Seu coração doía ao dizer aquelas palavras. Sabia dentro de si que Sasuke escondia algo, ela não se enganara, ele não a magoaria daquele modo tentando envolvê-la no momento em que quase se beijaram. Ele não era assim. Pensou então que se fosse uma trama de Orochimaru se veria obrigada a lutar contra Sasuke.

Sabendo que não podia mais enganá-la ele só tinha dois caminhos: lutar com ela até a morte ou contar-lhe a verdade... Ele se levanta do chão e caminha lentamente até estar frente a frente com ela.

_Sakura, eu, eu...

_Qual é a mentira dessa vez? Vejo que você está aprendendo bem a ser como aquele monstro! Você não mudou nada, estar longe dos amigos não o afetou, pelo contrário, você mudou sim, mas para um cachorrinho que faz tudo que lhe mandam! Gritou Sakura inconformada._ Você nem ao menos tem consideração por mim ou pelo Naruto que tanto lhe quisemos bem! Como você pode lutar ao lado dele?

"_**Bendito aquele que é forte**_

_**E desconhece o rancor;**_

_**E, em vez de servir a morte,**_

_**Ama a vida e serve o Amor!"**_

Sasuke então segura-a pelos ombros e com uma expressão de dor nos olhos grita: _Eu não conseguiria suportar perder você novamente!

Um enorme silêncio fez-se no ar. Aquela confissão calou profundamente a voz do vento, das árvores dos pássaros... Era como se a natureza toda houvesse parado para ouvir o amor...

Sakura estava paralisada, aquelas palavras atingiam-na no fundo da alma. Um tremor fez-se por todo o seu corpo. Perdê-la novamente? Será que estava ouvindo bem? Seria verdade que Sasuke sempre a amou? Ela não sabia mais no que acreditar, ela tinha medo de que ele pudesse estar mentindo novamente.

"_**Esperança- é qualquer coisa**_

_**Que não se sabe explicar,**_

_**Que a gente quer, mas não ousa**_

_**Com medo de se enganar."**_

Vendo a reação da menina, Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e soltou-lhe os ombros e com uma voz triste, começa a contar a história de sua vida._Sakura, é verdade que no início eu não gostava de você, e pra ser sincero de ninguém. O amor, a amizade era algo que havia ficado no passado, um passado muito distante... Sakura, eu nem sempre fui assim, eu já conheci a alegria e a felicidade, até que um dia todos aqueles que amei haviam morrido e o único amigo que tinha havia me traído. Daí em diante eu só tive um pensamento, que era o de me vingar.

"_**Fugiu de seu rosto**_

_**A doce alegria, seu peito é morada**_

_**Da melancolia!"**_

_Procurei matar em mim todo o sentimento que pudesse haver, só assim eu poderia ter coragem para me tornar um homem capaz de qualquer coisa! Mais eu me enganei... Os sentimentos que pensei haver matado estavam apenas adormecidos... Quando a equipe 7 se formou, tudo pelo que nós passamos, a amizade que vocês demonstraram despertou meus sentimentos novamente. Mas ainda havia algo em meu caminho, desde criança eu havia traçado o curso da minha vida, a busca por poder era tudo o que me restava, eu precisava me vingar, eu não podia ser mais aquela criança inocente e fraca, era preciso me defender se quisesse sobreviver, eu achava que no mundo só os fortes vencem, eu pensei que estivesse preparado para tudo, mais aí...

Sakura levanta o rosto e toma coragem para perguntar._O que aconteceu Sasuke?

_Eu estava preparado para tudo Sakura, menos para você!

"_**Olhos dormentes, tristonhos,**_

_**Vós tivestes o condão**_

_**De vir povoar meus sonhos**_

_**E acordar meu coração".**_

Sasuke a olhava firme, estava com um brilho diferente em seus olhos... Como no dia do exame chunnin, em que havia implorado para que ela não dissesse ao Hokage que ele estava sob o domínio do selo amaldiçoado. Mas agora tinha que aceitar, precisava falar, estava sob o efeito de outro selo... Mas esse era diferente do que Orochimaru havia lançado... Era o selo do amor que Sakura havia colocado sobre o coração de Sasuke há dois anos e meio sem ele perceber, e que o fazia cativo da menina que ele tanto fez sofrer... O primeiro, símbolo de dor o levava a ambicionar poder para derrotar seus inimigos. O segundo, símbolo do amor o impulsionava a buscar aquela que era seu grande amor...

"_**Encontrei o meu passado**_

_**Tal e qual o deixei;**_

_**Nunca o tivesse deixado.**_

_**Não passava o que passei."**_

_No dia em que parti, quando você havia me confessado seu amor, eu já sabia que te amava, mas eu não queria que entrasse na minha vida, você para mim sempre foi como um sol, e eu tinha medo que as trevas que haviam em mim e a escuridão de meu infeliz caminho apagassem a sua luz. Até então eu não sabia, mas deixar-te foi como perder mais outra parte do meu coração...

"_**Eu não sabia querida**_

_**Que ao te dar aquele adeus,**_

_**Levaria a minha vida**_

_**No fundo dos olhos teus..."**_

**_***_**

"_**E quando vi que a perdia,**_

_**Pensei morrer de pesar,**_

_**Pensei morrer de agonia**_

_**Porém não pude chorar..." **_

_Sakura, é verdade que todo esse tempo a maldição do selo me levou para o lado obscuro, mas eu não sabia que o amor do selo que você colocou em mim anularia os efeitos da maldição, você me libertou! Disse Sasuke não podendo conter a emoção que sentira naquele momento.

"_**Mesmo o mais negro dos mundos,**_

_**O mais entregue ao pavor,**_

_**De luz resplandecerá,**_

_**Se a ele chegar o amor."**_

_Durante estes dois anos, eu sabia de tudo o que acontecia na Vila. Eu sempre estive como uma sombra, olhando cada um de seus passos, suas evoluções, o dia em que entrou para a Anbu. Vi que tinha refeito sua vida, e, portanto não ousava me aproximar novamente de você. Até que soube da sua missão para prender aquele shinobi que está no País da Água. Foi então que senti medo pela primeira vez em dois anos. Para mim ficou claro que era hora de agir, ele foi treinado por Orochimaru desde criança, é um assassino cruel e você não teria a menor chance contra ele. Vi que teria que te impedir pessoalmente, senão ele te mataria. Foi por isso que te dei aquele golpe. Minha intenção era deixá-la presa por uns dias, até que eu mesmo pudesse acabar com ele. Depois você voltaria para a sua vida e eu para a minha...

"_**De tudo quanto maltrata **_

_**Mais cruel não pode haver **_

_**Do que amar e ser amado**_

_**Sem que se possa dizer."**_

_Mas eu não esperava ser golpeado e nem desmaiar, talvez, seja o destino querendo me dar uma nova chance... Diz Sasuke dando um ligeiro sorriso e pegando nas mãos da jovem. O contato delas o fez estremecer, as mãos dela estavam frias, como se a vida tivesse abandonado seu corpo delicado. Ela não disse uma palavra depois da confissão que ele fizera. Não se podia imaginar por quais transformações passariam a mente de Sakura após tantas revelações...

_Sakura eu te amo!

(Silêncio...)

"_**Somos como a areia e o mar, somos mais que uma ilusão, pois não há dúvida**_

_**E essa história de nós dois é tão linda como nenhuma outra**_

_**Ninguém sabe amor, ninguém sabe o que pode passar amanhã**_

_**Quero amar-te hoje, quero abrir todas as portas da minha alma**_

_**Quero amar-te hoje antes que não haja um amanhã..."**_

A menina estava numa posição de abandono total, não tinha forças para enfrentar aquela situação, seria verdade tudo aquilo ou seria algum ser sobrenatural brincando com ela a fazendo entrar em um sonho louco? Sasuke percebeu que as palavras já não seriam suficientes para transmitir seu amor, então, segura-lhe o queixo e levanta seu rosto, tentando fazê-la olhar em seus olhos. O que queriam dizer aqueles olhos? É algo que na linguagem humana não tem explicação. Existem momentos na vida em que só os olhos possuem a capacidade de expressar o que trazemos no coração. É um pequeno momento, um instante especial e mágico de que desfrutam aqueles sob o efeito do amor...

A menina não ousava levantar os olhos... Seria medo?Ah sim, o medo, aquele sentimento que nos paralisa e que muitas vezes nos impede de enfrentarmos nosso destino e abraçá-lo com toda a força do nosso ser. Mas a jovem já havia sofrido tanto que não tinha forças para resistir a este sentimento...

Quando Sasuke levantou o rosto da menina, viu que ele estava inundado em lágrimas. Foi então que ele chorou...

"_**E a felicidade desceu sobre mim tão**_

_**Rapidamente que ainda me encontrou**_

_**Com lágrimas nos olhos."**_

O silêncio era total, uma brisa suave surge fazendo cair sobre ambos uma chuva de pétalas de flores de cerejeiras... Era um quadro magnífico. A noite já vinha descendo o seu manto negro para cobrir a terra. Se o mais bruto dos seres visse esta cena com certeza choraria. Ela não conseguiu mais resistir, finalmente seus olhos de esmeralda encontram-se com os dele. Ali eles tiveram um entendimento que dispensava palavras, unindo seus lábios enfim em seu primeiro beijo de amor...

"_**É no silêncio que a nossa alma tece**_

_**A trama singular das ilusões. **_

_**O silêncio foi feito para a prece;**_

_**É no silêncio que melhor se chora;**_

_**É no silêncio que melhor se a**__**dora;**_

_**E em silêncio se falam corações"!**_

Pelo céu, viam-se lanternas chinesas voando, que haviam sido soltas durante o festival. Ele estava todo iluminado por estas luzes coloridas. Sakura ainda estava de olhos fechados quando uma voz suave ecoou em seus ouvidos, despertando-a de seu torpor.

_Sakura...

"_**E a voz dele soava-lhe ao ouvido, num gorjeio de pássaro amoroso"**_

_Eu te amo e quero me casar com você!

_Ah, Sasuke, como eu sonhei em ouvir isto!

"_**Que te posso dizer, senão que te amo,**_

_**Que trago esta alma cheia de saudades**_

_**Que em toda a parte é só por ti que chamo?"**_

Ela então o abraça e ambos passam a madrugada inteira ali, com as mãos entrelaçadas, sob as estrelas, tendo a lua como testemunha de seu amor. Nenhum contato mais íntimo houve entre os dois, Sasuke e Sakura queriam ter a bênção do matrimônio para poderem consumar seu amor. Eles apenas ficaram ali, como se os anos não tivessem passado, entre sorrisos e fazendo planos para um futuro que não tinham pensado que poderiam sonhar. Ali ficaram até adormecerem um nos braços do outro.

"_**E a noite... A noite expira de cansada**_

_**E as sombras... Vão se as sombras silenciosas,**_

_**E sorrisos de amor espalham a madrugada**_

_**Pelos jardins dos céus onde florescem rosas"**_

Na manhã seguinte, uma leve chuva os havia acordado, eles levantam e começam a brincar sob a chuva, como se fossem duas crianças. As nuvens começam a se afastar dando lugar ao sol que despontava para aquecer a terra. Um arco-íris se formou, era como se a natureza quisesse mostrar a ambos que os abençoava, presenteando-os com sua aliança eterna, feita não por mãos humanas, mas no céu...

"_**Ontem você fez parte dos meus maiores sonhos...**_

_**Hoje você faz parte da minha melhor realidade."**_

Foi então que Sakura observando aquela cena, diz ao seu amado, um pouco tímida ainda:

_Sasuke, sabe... Eu te amei desde o início...

_E eu te amarei até o fim... Diz Sasuke trazendo-lhe um beijo nos lábios e um sorriso no olhar.

"_**A felicidade é como a borboleta, quando a perseguimos nos foge, quando desistimos de perseguí-la pousa em nós..."**_

Sasuke havia decidido que iriam juntos para aquela missão e que iria pedir perdão ao hokage por ter abandonado a Vila. Faria o que fosse possível para ficar com Sakura. E ambos ficaram ali, sentados até a hora da partida, à sombra do arco-íris...

.........................................................................................................................................................

_É noite, acabo de escrever-lhe a história da minha vida neste pergaminho. Um ano já se passou depois deste acontecimento, e só agora consegui localizá-lo. Meu irmão me faltou palavras para descrever-lhe a incrível criatura que Deus colocou em meu caminho._

"_**Para escrever algo de justo e belo sobre a mulher precisamos molhar a pena no arco-íris e traçar as letras num pergaminho feito de luar e coberto com o pó dourado das asas das borboletas".**_

_Itachi, eu a amava... Hoje, ela é a minha mulher! Foi assim que eu desisti da minha vingança e reencontrei a paz a felicidade e o amor, À sombra de um Arco-Íris..._

_Ass: Uchiha Sasuke_

_* * *_

_Pergaminho endereçado à Uchiha Itachi._

.........................................................................................................................................................

Após ler, Itachi enrola o pergaminho e o coloca com a foto que Sasuke enviara em uma caixa de madeira que trazia na tampa o símbolo dos Uchiha. Diante de dois túmulos, que pertenciam aos seus pais, Itachi coloca a caixa, fecha os olhos e diz, trazendo na mente imagens de um mundo feliz: _Um dia alguém contará como um homem reaprendeu a amar... E finalmente, depois de muitos anos sorri...

_**Um sonho, um grande amor...**_

_**Quantas vezes procura, encontrar o amor que às vezes está tão perto**_

_**Ele está olhando para você, pode crer você não vê**_

_**Pode mudar o destino... Está dentro de você **_

_**Tudo isso quero descobrir...**_

_**Sinta na alma, tudo se acalma**_

_**Quando acreditar que querer é poder**_

_**Tudo você pode conseguir**_

_**Você vai conseguir, tudo realizar, é a vida que muda como toda estação**_

_**É o amor, é o amor, que chegou para ficar...**_

Essa foi a minha primeira fics a ser escrita... espero que gostem!!! Bem... como sou torcedora oficial por sasusaku, naruhina, esse é o meu final feliz... caso td dê diferente no mangá... rsrsrsrs... Pelo menos na minha mente serão felizes para sempre...hahahahahaha...


End file.
